Three men and a baby
by Moebius2015
Summary: SG-1 is on its way to retrieve a secret drink for good health. As they arrive to destination, something goes terribly wrong and they find themselves in charge of a cute little baby girl. As always, mostly Jack centered. Sometimes during season 7 I think. Reviews welcome!
1. Three men and a baby1

**Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 1_

SG-1 was sitting with General Hammond in the briefing room, preparing a new trip to a planet where they just had a successful recon mission.

"The people there are friendly, in extremely good health, apparently due to a .. drink.. water... potion... I'm not sure of the exact translation there, their language must have evolved from Ancient Mesopotamian, which I don't fully master" Daniel informed.

"The point is, Sir, we think we should get a sample of... whatever it is that keeps them that healthy. It could be a major discovery for the people of Earth!" Sam added.

"The problem is that this... whatever it is, is under the control of a... shaman, healer, you name it, and according to the people we met, he leaves at the next village, about 15 miles from the gate. Nine hours there and back, plus the blah blahs of negotiations, we'll need at least three days, and we'll be too far from the gate for radio contact" Jack stressed, apparently not too happy about the mission.

"I understand that Colonel, but I have to agree with Major Carter, we need a sample of that drink. SG-1, you leave in the morning" Hammond concluded.

The next morning, SG-1 stood in full gear in front of the gate, listening to the General's last recommendations.

"You have four days to get back Colonel. If we haven't heard from you then, we'll send an UAV at noon for radio contact. Godspeed SG-1"

"Thank you Sir. OK kids. Let's go!" answered Jack, following his team up the ramp.

On the other side, the village of Ofu was in alert as the gate had opened, which seldom happened. When the inhabitants recognized SG-1, they welcomed them happily.

"We are glad to see you back, Friends" a middle aged man said to Daniel, who could translate to the others. Children came eagerly to meet the visitors from Earth. Their fair skin and hair color were curiosity to them, as their people all had dark skin and black to reddish hair. Daniel's glasses were also extremely intriguing and some of the kids had plaited long dry grass straws to try and copy them. Using smiles and large hand movements, they made it clear to SG-1 that they should follow back to their village, where they were taken to the council.

There, Daniel managed to explain that they wished to go to visit "Eniki", which Daniel was not sure was the next village, the drink itself or the person preparing it. But he was quite confident he had made his point anyway. The council agreed to their request and a young man named Aku volunteered to guide them. But first, SG-1 was invited to share a meal with the council: it was a long walk to the next village and they would arrive late in the afternoon. Aku told Daniel that he would take them to a relative who could put them up for the night. At least, that's what Daniel understood...

"Nice!" uttered Jack when he heard the news. "Perhaps we can avoid MRE for dinner! I wouldn't mind some more of that stew, it was really great! A little spicy perhaps, but great!"

"That was definitely salty!" Sam agreed. "You think they used bacon in it?"

"They certainly used salt meat yeah. Although I don't know what sort of meat it was. I don't see pigs around here..." Daniel commented.

"I hope we find water on our way. It was really salty, I feel like I could drink gallons right now.." Sam complained.

"Easy now Major. We have a long walk ahead, you don't want your stomach to weigh a ton!" Jack said, following Aku who was leading the way out of the village. Dilmunas, the village they were heading for, was on the other side of the mountain, in the valley of Eniki, Aku explained.

"Great.." Jack grimaced. "My knees gonna love that trip.."

* * *

The trip went well, although it had been steep with loose rocks as they reached the mountain's crest. From there, they had a wonderful view of the valley, which was green and welcoming, like a little paradise. Sam had been delighted to notice a fresh stream flowing through the village, and she was eager to arrive as her canteen was now empty and she felt bad to drink her companions' water, but she was really thirsty after the meal they had been offered in the first village, and no amount of water seemed to quench it. Jack had of course taken the opportunity to tease her about it, but he did hand her his own canteen now and then so she didn't complain. As they reached the bottom of the valley, they noticed a little temple hidden by trees on the right side of the path. Aku explained that this was the place of Eniki, which they would visit the next morning. However, as they still had several hours before night, Jack insisted they visited the place at once, reasoning that the sooner they started the mission, the sooner they could go home. Aku humored him and they took the path to the temple. They found themselves in a beautiful garden, the temple being a little construction at the end of it. There were trees that seemed to be several hundred year old. Aku introduced them to Kitu, a young woman acting as guardian of the temple. They all bowed and tried to follow the conversation between Kitu and Aku, but it went quite fast and Daniel was struggling with the translation.

"I think this is only ritual salutations so it doesn't really matter anyway" he said.

As things were beginning to drag, Sam discretely left the group to go and fill her canteen at the fountain she had noticed at the entrance of the temple. It was a beautiful fountain in white stone, with statues of cherubs carved all around. The water was wonderfully fresh, with a remarkable silvery shine, and she enjoyed drinking as much as she wished now that they had arrived at destination. She sat down for a minute to rest her legs and feet after the long walk, enjoying the heavenly view.

The keeper of the temple was willing to let SG-1 have a sample of the drink she prepared, but she insisted they'd come back the following day, as one had to use the drink in a certain way to ensure good health and youth, and she refused to let them have it before they had the proper instruction, because it could have side effects if used the wrong way. They agreed to meet again in the morning.

"Where is Major Carter?" asked Teal'c as they left the room. All the men looked around, then they went back to Kitu who had not seen her.

"Carter? This is O'Neill. Respond!" Jack tried in the radio. As he got no answer, he sent Daniel with Aku in one direction and went to the other with Teal'c. Aku had assured them the people were friendly, but Jack was concerned. It was not like Sam to just disappear like that. Even when she had to use the bathroom, she usually notified one of them before leaving. In his concern, Jack nearly stepped on a young baby who was crawling on the grass outside the temple.

"Hey you!" he said softly, kneeling to the ground. "What are you doing here? Where's your mummy?"

The baby looked up at him with big blue eyes and Jack smiled to her, picking her up as he was afraid she would hurt herself if left without an adult supervision. Kitu would know who the child was, he thought, turning back to the temple. As he entered the room, he found out that the priestess had left.

"Hello?! Hello?" he tried. After a moment, Kitu was back and he handed her the baby. But the young woman looked at him, confused, and didn't seem interested in taking the child from him.

"Hey, I have to find Carter, come on, take that kid! You tell the mother to take better care of her next time, she was just running away on her own!"

His long tirade didn't make any sense to Kitu and Jack grew impatient.

"Teal'c, get Daniel back here!"

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said in the radio. "Your presence is required at the temple immediately"

Five minutes later, Daniel and Aku were back.

"You found Sam?" Daniel asked as soon as they came in.

"No we didn't. We stepped on that kid and I have tried to give her to this woman so she could find the mother, but for some reason she refuses to take her" Jack explained, frustrated.

Daniel tried to translate and explain the situation to Kitu, but she looked very surprised by Daniel's request. At her answer, Daniel looked even more surprised and glared at the child.

"What she said?" Jack wanted to know.

"She... she says the child must be ours. That no child was ever born here with blue eyes or a skin as fair as ours"

"What?" Jack said, shocked. "She must be kidding, right?! Like the US Air Force would send people on mission to other planets with kids in our backpacks?! Oh come on!? I can't baby sit that kid, we have to find Carter!" he said, growing impatient. Daniel translated his words to Kitu and Aku, who were worried by Jack's obvious irritation. Suddenly, Kitu seemed to fear something, and she rushed out of the room. The men followed her to the entrance of the temple, where a white fountain was standing.

She stopped and uttered a shocked cry, pointing toward the floor. There was a bunch of green clothes, with a vest and a P90.

"That's Carter's gear! Why are all her clothes here?! Where is she?" Jack demanded, afraid they could be in the situation they had encountered on the Shavadai planet, where Carter had been dressed up, kidnapped and sold to a vicious warrior.

Kitu began to speak rather fast and Daniel got very confused, trying to make sense of her body language together with the words he understood. He slowly froze on the spot, gaping in shock as he was looking alternatively from the bunch of clothes to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. "Daniel! What?"

"She... I mean.. Kitu says that Sam must have been drinking from the fountain. _This_ is Sam" he said, his trembling finger pointing toward Jack.

"What you mean this is Sam?!" Jack repeated, annoyed now, turning to see if Sam was behind him.

"No Jack. The _baby_ is Sam. This is apparently a fountain of Youth"

"You're kidding right?" Jack smiled, looking nonetheless at the baby with a scrutinizing eye.

"He is not, O'Neill" Teal'c confirmed. "This baby must in fact be Major Carter"

"Oh come on Teal'c! That's not possible. She can't just... shrink to a baby like that! ... can she?"

After some explanation from both Aku and Kitu, Daniel explained:

"Sam was thirsty right? It makes sense that she might have come here and taken some water. Well, according to Kitu, quite much water actually, as she regressed to such a young age. The water has to be mixed with other components and used in very small amounts to keep people young and healthy, but Kitu believes that drinking the water pure and in large quantity would have this effect"

"She _believes_?" Jack pointed, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, apparently, everyone here knows they shouldn't drink the water directly from the fountain, so this has never happened..." Daniel said sheepishly. Aku continued to talk to him so Daniel could precise "It happened only once, a very long time ago"

"So?" Jack cried. "How do we undo it?" Daniel translated, and got an answer which he translated back to his friends.

"They... they don't know..."

"WHAT?" Jack spouted on the rand of panic, now holding the baby at arm's length. The little face frowned, her body tensed, and she began to wail. Jack's brows went up to his hair line, Daniel took three steps back.

"OK, that's it. Take that baby away from here, we must find Carter now" Jack tried, stepping toward Kitu to force the kid on her. But she stepped back and refused to touch the child. Jack turned to the others, who had the same reaction. "Oh come on now! DO SOMETHING!" Jack yelled. The baby cried louder.

"Jack. We have to believe that this _is_ Sam. I mean... everything points to that.." Daniel attempted.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill" Teal'c said, stepping to the bunch of clothes and picking Sam's t-shirt up, holding it to Jack. Giving in, Jack wrapped the baby in the piece of cotton and took her back in his arms to calm her. She settled there and stopped crying, two big tears still hanging on her cheeks as she sniffed swiftly. Still not believing this was what was left of his 2IC and the best Major of the USAF, Jack ordered Daniel to pack Sam's clothes in her backpack, and they headed to the village where Aku would introduce them to his relatives.

"How old do you think she is?" Daniel asked.

"She can sit so more than 6-7 months, but she can not walk so less than one year... Maybe 10 months?" Jack said. "Look, you really think that water could do that?"

"Actually I didn't make the connection before because there are some differences with the Mesopotamian initial names" Daniel started. "But Eniki relates to _Enki_ , God of the Waters, and the name Dilmunas must come from the city of _Dilmun,_ which was viewed as a paradise without sickness or old age. I can't remember if the myth of the fountain of Youth is associated to this city but it would make sense"

"Right... Whatever you say..."


	2. Three men and a baby2

_**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Now the boys will have to show what they can... Please review!**_

* * *

 **Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 2_

The baby was sitting on the wooden floor, dragging on the little sock their hosts had provided for her. The remaining members of SG-1 were sitting silently, following her efforts with defeated faces. Aku was talking to Uru, their host, and his wife Nilina had disappeared in the kitchen to prepare dinner for their unexpected guests.

"Daniel, do you really think this is Carter?" Jack asked for the third time.

"You don't believe it is? Jack, there is no other explanation" Daniel tried to reason him.

"What if she has been abducted and they put the baby at the fountain there so we would think it was her?"

"I do not believe this would be possible without an extremely good spy in our ranks, O'Neill. The abductor would have needed to know where and when we were going, which we did not know ourselves before yesterday. They would also need to be extremely efficient in finding a baby girl matching Major Carter's features some other place in the galaxy, as I do not believe one would find such a child on this planet"

"OK Teal'c. You've got a point. This must be Carter..." Jack sighted. "Do you think they'll find a way to... return her?"

"I will go and help Kitu looking through the books of the temple's library tomorrow. But there's no way to know how long this will take" Daniel said. At that moment, Nilina came to them with a deep plate of gruel and a little cup of water, which she gave to Jack, pointing at the baby. As he was looking back at her with a questioning look, Daniel explained:

"It's food for Sam. I think she wants you to feed her"

"What? Why me?" Jack protested. "She could do it!" But Nilina was already back in the kitchen. Jack looked at the baby, then at the plate in his hands. He turned to Daniel, who backed away. Teal'c kept his gaze stoically on the wall in front of him, clearly showing that this didn't concern him.

"Chickens!" Jack growled. He sat the plate and cup on the table, picked the baby up and sat on a chair with her on his knee, one of her hands secured in his.

"OK Baby. You'll get some food, but remember, this could quickly turn into a mess if you put your hands in it, and we don't have a washing machine here so be good!" he said, presenting her with a spoon of gruel. He skilfully reached her mouth before she had grabbed the spoon, and she swallowed, opening her mouth again for a new spoonful.

"Good girl!" Jack encouraged. She smiled at him with her eyes as she chewed the gruel with her tongue. He mirrored her smile, finding comfortably back to the technique he had developed to feed Charlie when he was that age. Charlie had wanted to feed himself from a very young age, so he always tried to catch the spoon from his parents' hands, usually splashing porridge all over the kitchen in the process. The girl was amazingly calm and easy in comparison, which made her first meal an enjoyable one, and soon Jack was absorbed in his task, bounding with the little girl. They didn't have a bottle so he helped her drink from the cup, which they managed without her clothes getting too wet, and soon she had eaten her dinner up. Jack wiped her face clean and made her stand on his lap. She pushed with her feet to jump, and they played for a moment, Jack beaming at her laughter. Teal'c was surprised that a warrior would play in that manner with such a small child. It was not the Jaffa way, but somehow, he regretted he had not shared such moments with Rya'c as it appeared to be most enjoyable. Daniel was simply mesmerized to discover yet a new side of his friend. He saw a glimpse of what a wonderful father Jack must have been, and how much he must have enjoyed to be one. A sharp pain pierced his heart when he realized what his friend had lost when he had lost Charlie.

As dinner was served, Jack sat the baby girl on the floor, but after a while she came crawling to him and asked to be lifted up. He humored her and settled her back on his lap, allowing her to taste the stew on his finger and playing gently with her while he ate. Soon, she was asleep against his chest, but he didn't know where to put her so he kept her there until they were shown to their rooms under the eaves. The rooms were small but clean, and Jack was surprised to find changes for the girl on the dresser. However, there was no cot and he had no choice but to keep her with him. The bed being large, he was confident she would not fall on the floor during the night. It was summer on this planet, and the night was warm so he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the sheets, laying on his side to look at the sleeping baby.

"What are we going to do with you, baby? And what am I going to call you?" he thought. He could not make himself to call her Carter. Carter was a tough soldier, his 2IC and an outstanding scientist. Not a cute little baby sucking her tongue in her sleep. He could not call her Sam either. Sam was his friend, and much more in his dreams. Sam was a beautiful, hot and fully developed woman. The name could simply not apply to a baby, it would be too awkward to cuddle up with her or simply change her, if he were to call her Sam...

The girl turned in her sleep, rolling toward him as the mattress curved under his weight. She wedged her back against his chest and he lowered an arm around her. He closed his eyes, filling himself with the delightful sensation of the tiny human against his skin, nuzzling the rare blond hair on the top of her head, where babies smelled like freshly baked bread. God he had missed it! The bonding, the blind trust, the tactile sensation... He realized how much he had yearned for it in the past years. After Charlie's death of course, but even before... Jack had always wanted to have many kids, but Sara had had a difficult pregnancy, and with him gone on dangerous missions most of the time, she had refused to have more. He had never thought he would live to experience this once again. Now he had the chance for a few days.

* * *

He woke up from a regular pull at his dog tags. The baby had found them and was alternatively biting and studying them.

"Hi little maiden" Jack smiled at her. She answered with her entire body tensing in joy. He lifted her up and sat her on his belly, but lifted her immediately up again.

"Uurgh.. Someone needs a clean diaper here!" he said, getting out of bed. He picked one of the fabric squares Nilina had left on the dresser for them, dipped the washcloth in the water from the basin servant and changed her. There was still some hours before daylight so he went back to bed and caressed her until she fell asleep again.

A couple of hours later, he woke up from a wonderful dream implying a grown-up Sam... But something was on his nose, and he soon realized a frustrated baby was trying to eat it. As he withdrew to look at her, she became very agitated and started crying.

"Hello little maiden. Are you hungry?" he said softly. As she wailed louder, he jumped out of bed and dressed up in a hurry. They went down to the kitchen where they met Nilina who had the gruel cooked already. Jack thanked her with a smile and went to the table where he proceeded to feed the starving girl. At that moment, Daniel came in yawning and Jack took the opportunity to give him his place.

"Wohwohwoh! I don't know how to do that!" Daniel protested.

"She knows, just give her the food! I need to pee!" Jack said, sitting Sam on Daniel's lap and rising from his chair.

"I'll be back. Now you eat with Uncle Danny" he said softly to her before he left.

"Er... Hi Sam.." Daniel tried, clearly uneasy. But the baby, both hungry and troubled that Jack had left her, began to cry. Daniel felt a glimpse of panic creeping up, afraid she would fall as she was throwing herself backward in her temper. "God Jack! You really had to do that to me?! Come on Sam, be a good girl!" he said, trying to give her food. But in her temper, she knocked the spoon away and gruel splashed all around. Teal'c entered the room at that moment and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Ah Teal'c! Come and help me there! Jack just dropped her on my lap and she started to cry!"

"I'm sorry Daniel Jackson, I don't believe I can be of any help to you" the Jaffa answered stoically.

"Oh come on Teal'c, you have a son! You know these things, don't you?" Daniel begged.

"I do not. On Chulak, mothers take care of the infants. A warrior does not interfere in these matters"

"Yeah well, that's pretty much the same all over the galaxy, but you must have seen Drya'c do it!"

"As you have seen O'Neill do it yesterday" Teal'c answered stubbornly.

"Right. Somehow, it looked very much easier when it was him doing it" Daniel acknowledged, trying once again to feed the protesting little girl.

"Indeed" Teal'c approved when gruel flew all over once more. At that moment, Jack came in, alarmed by the cries.

"Daniel! What are you doing to the girl?" he scolded.

"Here!" Daniel said frustrated, placing Sam in Jack's arms. "YOU feed her!" he added, fetching a washcloth to clean his shirt and glasses. When he had finished, Jack took it from him and cleaned Sam. She had stopped wriggling but could not stop her sobs yet.

"There little maiden, let me clean you up. Daniel's put you in such a state! There now, calm down, that's OK, I'm here" the soothing voice said. He teased her with the washcloth and she started to laugh that cute baby laugh of hers. Jack settled her on his lap and presented her with a spoon of gruel, she opened her mouth widely and he fed her.

"See! That's not so complicated!" Jack said. Daniel was both admirative and disgusted. Why was she so cooperative with Jack but not with him?! Teal'c felt his respect for Jack crank up to the next level. O'Neill was indeed a very knowledgeable man!

Nilina had followed the whole scene from the kitchen and tried to hide how much fun she had at Daniel's costs. She approved of Jack's return though, the baby's cries had unsettled her and she had been tempted to intervene but she didn't want to take the responsibility of the baby and she knew the men would expect her to do it if she showed her interest. The stranger had protested the day before, but since he had committed to the task, she could see he was up to it. She wanted to ask him how many children he had back home, but she didn't know the words. Her own children were grown up now, and her grand children were no babies any more, but none of the fathers she knew had involved themselves that much in their infants. The stranger seemed to enjoy taking care of the baby girl and it warmed her heart that a man would be so good with small children.

* * *

After breakfast, they returned to the temple where they met Kitu, already working in the temple's library. Daniel remembered a myth from Ancient Mesopotamia where a plant would restore lost youth. He hinted that perhaps there could be an other plant to counteract the effects of the fountain? Kitu didn't know of such a plant but she gave him a book about them, instructing him to look for words related to water, youth and the god Eniki. Aku, Teal'c and Uru did the same in other books while Jack was taking care of Sam. They played for some time in the gardens, then he took her up in the sling Nilina had given him, and went for a walk until she fell asleep. Then he joined the others in the library where he could help during her morning nap. As much as he enjoyed playing father again, he was eager to get his Major back. He couldn't afford to go home with a baby version of her. And he couldn't imagine what Jacob would do to him if he did! Jacob... Jacob was her father, not him. As soon as they were back on Earth he would have to give her up anyway. God! he thought, feeling the warm little body abandoned against his back. I'll miss that...

They went back for lunch, and Teal'c followed Jack up to his room to change the baby. Jack had a feeling that the big Jaffa was interested in the baby, even if he always refused to take her. As they were alone in his room, Jack gave her to him so he could wash his hands. The Jaffa stood stiff and uneasy with the girl in his arms, but he soon gave in and softened, allowing himself to try and interact with her. She responded with curiosity and he smiled to her. Jack took his time washing his hands, keeping a knowing eye on the two, happy to see Teal'c melting. He preceded them on their way down to the living room, where Daniel's brow raised to his hair line as he saw the big Jaffa carrying the baby. Teal'c pretended not to see it, and he kept her until food was on the table. Then he felt it would be prudent to give her back to Jack, who fed her with some of his own food and helped her drink from the little cup.

"She is really cute" said Daniel, who had been observing the pair of them during the lunch. "It looks so easy when you do it"

"It is easy Daniel, you just have to learn how. But it's all very instinctive you know" Jack explained. "There. You try" he said, lifting Sam over the table to give her to Daniel.

"Er... I'm not sure that's a good idea Jack!" he protested.

"Oh come on Daniel. You've delivered I don't know how many babies to the world, you handle fragile artifacts all day long, you know an infinite number of languages, you talk bad guys into being good, don't tell me you can't take care of a little cutie like that!"

But Sam seemed to agree with Daniel. She frowned and started to cry. Daniel panicked.

"See! Take her back!" he said.

"You just have to comfort her, talk to her" Jack said, leaving him to his misery. Daniel felt very awkward with the reluctant baby on his lap. How do you soothe a baby who clearly doesn't want you to!?

"Hey Sam, calm down now, it's OK, it's just me, Daniel. I won't hurt you" he tried. But she arched backward in temper, yelling her lungs out and waving her arms at his face.

"I think it would be a good idea to remove your glasses Daniel" Jack observed. "Then talk to her again. Don't stop"

"Easy for you to say" Daniel mumbled. "Hey Sam, look here. Oochy-woochy coochy-coo! Oochy-woochy coochy-coo!..." he sang to the wailing baby. "OK. Now I definitely feel like an idiot" he said, lifting her over the table again.

"You think too much Daniel" said Jack as he took her back. "This is no science, you can't learn it in a book, you just feel it" He held her on his shoulder, shaking her softly with soothing sounds until she relaxed.

"Now I'm jealous! She obviously prefers you!" Daniel muttered.

"Don't be stupid Daniel. It's not me she likes, it's the food. Anyway, what's the plan for the afternoon?" Jack prudently diverted the subject.

"We have to go back to the library but somehow, I don't feel we'll get much out of the books there. I would like to try and translate the writings in the fountain's room though. Kitu says she doesn't understand them fully because it is so old. I may have a chance to understand them if they are closer to Ancient Mesopotamian than what their language is today"

"Good man. You do that" Jack approved, mashing a fruit in Sam's empty plate and giving her to taste. "Mmmm, that's good, isn't it?" he smiled as she sucked the spoon.

"You're good, Jack. Really" Daniel said thoughtfully. He was about to add that it was a shame he didn't have a family anymore, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Jack seemed to hear it anyway, a sad look veiling his face for a second.

"In the meantime Daniel, could you hear with Uru and Aku if there is some elder who could know something?"

"I've tried that already. Most of them are very old, although they look young due to the water they take. But none of them would know anything, according to Kitu. She mentioned the name of the eldest in the village anyway, we could pay him a visit before we go back to the temple?"

"Good job! Sounds like a plan" Jack concluded. He washed the happy little face and hands, then he deposited Sam on Teal'c's lap.

"Now you stay with Uncle Teal'c, Darling, I have to wash this" he said, agitating the soiled washcloth. She smiled at him, then turn to inspect the Jaffa with some skepticism and turned back to look at Jack entering the kitchen at the other end of the room. As he came back, she tensed with joy. He lowered himself to her level while he walked toward her, arms extended, and she screamed in gleeful expectation. He picked her up and lifted her in the air where she shrieked with laughter.


	3. Three men and a baby3

**Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 3_

"Why would the Goa'uld come to this planet in the first place you think? The fountain?"

"The Goa'uld have no use for the fountain. Their symbiote provides them with good health and eternal youth O'Neill. There must be naquadah mines on the planet" Teal'c informed.

"I don't think so, Teal'c" Daniel contributed. "Kitu didn't know what naquadah was. But she said their people was brought here to work in the gold mines. When the mines were empty a long time ago, the Goa'uld left. That would explain why the people originate from the Mesopotamian area instead of Egypt like the people on Abydos, they would have been brought here much earlier than the Egyptians"

"Yeah... I suppose they would need the gold..." Jack sarcastically admitted. He had always found it ridiculous that the Goa'uld ships were always plated with gold and was actually surprised that this was the first and only planet where gold mines had been mentioned. It was only reasonable to assume that the smarmy snakes had striped entire galaxies of their gold for thousands of years.

They arrived at the house of the village's eldest inhabitant. SG-1 was surprised to see a man in his forties coming out to welcome them. They thought he would be the son of the one they wanted to talk with, but no, Aku said this was Nabukor, the village's eldest, who was going on 187.

"This is insane!" Jack muttered. "He is four times older than I am and he doesn't even have gray hair!"

Daniel didn't answer, he was much more interested in what Aku and Nabukor had to say than in Jack's mumbling. Teal'c was looking around, as the good warrior he was, and Jack asked him to check that Sam was sleeping comfortably in the sling on his back.

The villagers had all heard about what had happened to Sam and they looked at the strangers with curiosity and sympathy. Several of them came and sat close by to listen to what Aku and Daniel were saying to Nabukor as well as to look at Sam. Her fair skin was strange to them and some of the women wanted to touch her but Jack didn't let them, afraid they would wake her up. The villagers were talking louder and louder, seeming to argue with each other, some of them pointing to the East of the village and shaking their heads violently in protest.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack wanted to know.

"Nabukor says their is a very old place in the mountain, where the fountain's water comes from, that was used by the people... I think it translates by "the people of before", so, the people who lived on this planet first, before they were brought here by the Goa'uld I presume. He says there are texts written on the walls at that place, and that we could find an answer there. But the villagers are afraid of the place and they don't want to hear about anyone going there"

"Oh crap! Do you think you can get anything more from him? Otherwise we'd better go back to the temple"

"We should do that. There's no point in staying here while they argue..."

"Yeah. They'll wake the girl up" Jack mumbled. Daniel looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You love that, don't you?"

"What?" Jack flinched.

"To take care of her" Jack snorted and stood up, walking away toward the temple. Teal'c and the archaeologist exchanged a smile. Daniel thanked Nabukor for his help, and they left with Aku. At the temple, they found Jack inspecting the walls around the fountain.

"Found anything?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Nope. I thought perhaps there would be writings here too but it's all blank" Jack answered after a last look at the wall he had studied. They made their way to the library when they found Kitu, who saluted them and started talking with Daniel and Aku. Sam being awake, Jack and Teal'c went out to change her. The sun was warm so they chose a place in the shadow of a large tree. The men laid down, looking at Sam who was crawling around and played in the grass.

"I'm not used to getting up in the middle of the night anymore. I had forgotten how tiring kids are..." said Jack, yawning.

"You should rest O'Neill. I will look after Major Carter" offered Teal'c.

"Can you really call her that when she is in that state?" Jack wondered.

"She is indeed Major Carter" the Jaffa explained.

"Yeah well, she is a baby. I can't think of her as a Major. Nor as Carter for that matter"

"I noticed that you do not give Major Carter any name since she is an infant, O'Neill. Is it not usual to call children by name in the Taur'i?"

"Oh yes it is. It's just that it sounds so strange to call her Carter. Even Sam. I associate these names with a grown up woman, a soldier, a scientist. Not a baby!"

"I understand, O'Neill. However, she is still herself"

"I guess so... Do you think she will remember when she comes back to... being herself? She would not have lost all her memories would she? Like have to go back to school and that kind of things?"

"I do not know. I have never heard of a situation such as the one Major Carter is in. Are you worried that she could have lost what she learned since she was that age?"

"I'm a little concerned yeah... I sincerely hope she doesn't.."

"So do I, O'Neill" Teal'c concluded. Jack yawned again and took him on his offer. He lowered his caps over his eyes and settled for a nap. Teal'c was lying close by, following Sam with his eyes. She was sitting in the grass, studying a flower she had picked with a chubby hand, tearing the petals off and shaking her hand when they stuck on her fingers, looking carefully afterward to see if they were gone. When she grew tired of the game, she crawled back to Jack. Faithful to his promise to take care of her and let him rest, Teal'c intercepted her on her way and took her up to make her stand, as he had seen Jack doing. She loved to push on her feet and jump, so they played that game for a moment. Teal'c allowed himself to enjoy it with her. Playing had never been a Jaffa activity, and he began to feel that it was a pity, fun was a nice thing to share with kids and friends, he thought. Sam climbed on his belly and began to study his tattoo carefully. She touched it and patted it a couple of times before she decided she had to taste it. Teal'c was first surprised, then he laughed, and Jack woke up in a jolt. He had only seldom heard Teal'c laugh before! From under his caps, he could see baby Sam trying to gap over the big golden sign, her belly covering Teal'c's laughing face while he was holding her with his big hands. When she started to drool on him, he lifted her down to face her, still laughing, and she laughed with him, her hands clenched together. Jack thought that he had never seen the big guy exhibiting such a happy face! Teal'c made her sit on his belly and rest against his folded knees, holding her hands, he alternatively pushed and pulled gently as he had seen Jack do with her when he sang "row row your boat", the girl loved it! Jack didn't want to interrupt so he silenced the chuckles that wanted to burst out of his chest. The scene was just so damn cute! After that, they played gently in the grass. Jack, observing from under the rim of his caps, saw the Jaffa make a suspicious frown. Teal'c checked the baby's bottom and a glimpse of panic passed on his face. He moved to their bag to fetch a clean change and made the girl lie down on the grass. Then, he clearly hesitated. He had never changed a baby before, had no clue about how to do it, and it was not on his priority list for things he yearned to do either. Wisely, he decided he should let the expert take care of that part, so he went to wake Jack up.

"Chicken!" Jack smiled, getting up before Teal'c had reached him. "So little maiden, what have you done?" he said to the baby. She giggled at the sight of him. Teal'c had been a good comrade but Jack was her favorite! Once she was dry, Jack went to wash his hands in the river, and when he came back, he noticed that Teal'c had troubles with the frustrated little girl. She was biting her hands and would very soon start crying.

"She must be hungry. We should get back for some lunch" he said, packing their things before going in to get Daniel and Aku.

Sam riding on his neck, her fists clenched in his hair, Jack asked Daniel:

"So, what you found?"

"I'm not so sure Jack. Kitu had heard of the ruins in the mountain but she has never been there herself and there was nothing about it in the books we searched. She did not want to give any advice, so basically, it's up to you"

"Great. Did Nabukar say how far it was?"

"Aku says it is not that far, couple of hours top. But then I don't know how long we would need to translate the writings"

"D'oh... So we should leave after lunch and pack for a night there at least"

"Sounds reasonable..." Daniel agreed.

"This is our second day here. If we don't have a solution by tomorrow, we'll never make it back to the gate on time and Hammond will have to send an UAV" Jack calculated.

"Aku doesn't know the place and he needs to go back to his village now, we have to find an other guide, and I'm afraid that could take some time, the villagers seem to be afraid of that place"

"Yeah I noticed... You think Uru would take us?"

"Dunno.. We should ask him"


	4. Three men and a baby4

**Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 4_

With some convincing, Uru had agreed to guide them to the mule track leading to the ruins. Then, he returned to the village and the three men continued on their own. The path was following the flank of the mountain and they could not go wrong. On some places, the path had collapsed, the stones gliding down to the bottom of the valley. Such places were particularly unstable and dangerous, but Jack had practiced plenty of climbing in his youth, he still remembered some tricks, and they managed to secure their way with the ropes they had taken with them.

After a couple of hours, they reached the end of the valley. It opened to a large plateau covered with ruins where Nature had taken its rights back. Large trees had grown on the stones, their solid roots intertwined with the ruins, vines were climbing everywhere, sheltering colorful birds, like a forgotten garden of Eden. Daniel spotted a tiny flow of silvery water falling from the wall of the mountain, directly into a circular basin of white stone. The color of the water and the cherubs statues around told them it was the same as the one in the fountain of youth. On each side of the basin were large tables of marble covered with writings.

"You can translate that, Daniel?" Jack wanted to know.

"Er... I... think so... It looks like Ancient. It would make sense that they would have lived here, since they built a stargate"

"What's it say?"

"Ah. Let me see. 'Water of Eternity'... eer... 'Maintenance of Youth'... hmmm.. There it says something about curing diseases... This word probably means some kind of medicine, plant, I'm not sure"

"It could indicate the plant used by Kitu to prepare the beverage she provides to the villagers" Teal'c indicated.

"Yeah, I think it is actually. It is a recipe. But this is about how to use the water, I don't think it says anything about what to do when you use it wrong..." said Daniel frustrated.

"It is possible there is more writings elsewhere" Teal'c proposed.

"Yeah, let's have a look around"

The three men studied the ruins for a moment, but they could not see any sign of further instruction about the water. As night was falling, they decided to set up their camp and prepared for the night. Nilina had given them food for two days, including bread and fresh fruits, which was much more appetizing than MRE, and easier for Sam to eat. Jack changed her and prepared her for bed, he stayed with her in his tent until she was sleeping, while Teal'c was fetching some more firewood and Daniel was trying to continue and translate the writings in the evening twilight. When night had fallen, Jack sent the others to get some rest and he took first watch. He worried that they would not find anything to help Sam. He loved the baby and was overwhelmed over how much he had become attached to her in only a couple of days, but he also missed the woman she used to be. Her smile, her beautiful figure, their silent conversations, her brilliance and the way she always saved the day. He loved to look at her and dream of her... even if nothing could ever happen, she was there, part of his life.

When Teal'c took over, Jack went to bed, finding Sam spread all over his sleeping bag. He was smiling as he undressed, remembering Charlie doing exactly the same when he was a baby, always sleeping the wrong way whenever they shared a bed, with his head in Sara's neck and his feet pressed against Jack's chest. The night was warm so he had left Sam in a shirt and diapers. He decided to keep his pants on but sleep bare-chested, using his shirt as sheets. It was far too warm to use the sleeping bag. As soon as he was lying, the little girl crept to him, pressing herself against him as she slept. Enjoying the contact, Jack fell rapidly asleep. His dreams were sweet, he was coming home to a lovely grown up Sam, kissing her tenderly, then suddenly Sam-the-baby was with them, she was their daughter and he loved them both. He reluctantly woke up the next morning, as the real Baby Sam was climbing on him, clapping his face and grabbing his nose with all the strength of her little hand. He was happy to find her there though, and they cuddled up for a while, softly singing silly songs and playing with their fingers. However, as the sun rose, the temperature in the tent was getting unbearable so he took her out to change her and find something to eat. Daniel had already made coffee and was boiling water for Sam's porridge. She was more confident toward him now but Daniel was not really relaxed yet. He was so afraid that she would start crying and he would not be able to comfort her! However it was OK to keep an eye on her when Jack had something else to do for a short time, so he agreed to take her while Jack took a trip to relieve himself and wash away the sweat from the warm night. The former inhabitants had engineered a clever system to have running water in their village, but the main pipe had been ruined at the entrance of the village when a big house had collapsed on it. The water was now running freely from that pipe, offering a nice spot for a shower, which was a real luxury while on a mission. He took his time, he knew Daniel was looking after Sam and Teal'c would soon emerge from his tent too, so there was nothing hasting, and he really liked to stand under the fresh water, washing away the soap from his body. He dried himself with his t-shirt and began to dress up. He was lacing his second boot when he heard yelling from the camp.

"Shit!" he swore, starting to run. As he arrived, he saw Daniel trying to calm a soaking wet Sam who was wailing her lungs out.

"Daniel! What the hell happened?!" he demanded, reaching for Sam.

"Really Jack, I don't know how she managed to climb over the edge of the basin..." Daniel tried to explain.

"You were supposed to LOOK AFTER HER!" Jack roared.

"Yeah well, I did, but it took her only a couple of seconds..."

"Where were you and what were you doing during these two seconds?" Jack scolded while stripping Sam from her wet clothes.

"I..." Daniel stammered, realizing he was to blame. "I... had a look at the writings on the wall.. but she was just there, beside me... I never thought she could..."

"I knew it! I should never have left her with you! Daniel, if she shrinks back to embryo stage, I'll kill you myself, you hear?!" Jack shouted, now fuming. That stupid scientist! Didn't he know small kids were climbing everywhere? Couldn't he see how dangerous that water was?! What was he thinking about! Damn! If they missed Carter he would NEVER forgive Daniel!

"I do not believe Major Carter has absorbed any water, O'Neill" Teal'c intervened, receiving a thankful glance from Daniel.

"We have NO idea what this water can do to her just by dipping in it. We have to go back to the village and get help from Kitu at once!" Jack growled, picking a dry diaper and a baby shirt from his package.

"I believe it would be wise to give nourishment to Major Carter before we leave, O'Neill. The journey back to the village will take us two hours and we can not hasten our pace due to the dangerousness of the path"

"Alright. I'll give her food while you two pack. We'll eat as we walk" Jack conceded, sending a murderous glance at Daniel. The archaeologist went packing without a word, a painful lump in his throat. It was bad enough to be the target of Jack's wrath. But if anything happened to Sam by his fault, he would never forgive himself! Jeez, he HAD been careful. His eyes had just left her for 2 seconds, he never knew such young children could move so fast. One second she was at his feet, the next she was falling into the basin!? How was that even possible? And what would that water do to her? Full of guilt, he packed their tent angrily in its bag when a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself Daniel Jackson. What is done can not be undone" the Jaffa said wisely.

"Thanks Teal'c" Daniel answered softly, glad for the unexpected support of his friend. "But if anything happens to Sam now..."

"Seeking assistance from the village is the best we can do for the moment. Do not worry yourself needlessly. O'Neill will calm down"

"Ah. You really think so?" Daniel said doubtfully.

"He will. His anger is merely an expression of his extreme worry"

Daniel smiled at his friend and finished packing. Meanwhile, Jack had put the fire out, packed their cooking staff and attached Sam on his belly in the sling, ready to go. Seeing his team mates coming, he gave the signal for departure and led the way swiftly.

* * *

The walk down the mountain had been difficult and tiring, the path was unstable with rocks rolling under their feet, threatening to send them down to the bottom of the valley, and they had to be careful in the many narrow passes, where rocks could suddenly loosen under their weight. It took them nearly two and a half hour to reach the village, and they went straight to the temple, where they searched for Kitu. After a while, they hadn't found her so they returned to the village to ask for her, and they were eventually taken up to her house. She opened her door as they knocked and she was surprised to see them back already. Daniel tried to explain what had happen. When she understood, she ushered them inside and made them seat at her wooden table. Then, she hurried to the kitchen to set a pot of water to boil before she went to fetch several pots with dried plants from a shelf. She signified to Jack that he should remove Sam's clothes. As the water was boiling, Kitu threw some of the plants in the pot and let the tea brew for a moment before she added some drops from a clear liquid that smelled like vinegar. Then she prepared several pieces of fabric with a little amount of some kind of brown powder on each of them, which she wet with a spoonful of the brew. Then she took one of the poultices and gave another one to Jack, showing him how to wash Sam's body with it. They used all the six pads, then Kitu produced a pot with some kind of yellow, smooth balm with a flowery smell, which they massaged into the little girl's skin. Daniel and Teal'c had not dared say a word during the operation, but now Daniel wanted to know what they had done and what would happen to Sam. The tone of Kitu told Teal'c and Jack what Daniel later translated, that it was the best she could do to help but she had no experience with that kind of incidents and she could not tell them what would happen, not even _if_ anything would. The three men were frustrated and worried, but Sam did not show any sign of changing yet, although it had been nearly five hours since she fell in the basin. And now she was beginning to be hungry so they decided to have some lunch when they heard the sound of a little motor from behind the mountain.

"This has to be the UAV!" Daniel said, looking up for the little plane.

"Damn! I forgot the check up with Hammond!" Jack reproached himself, turning his radio on. "O'Neill to General Hammond, do you copy?"

"Hammond here. How are you doing Colonel?"

"Ah... We have a little problem here Sir. Carter's had water from a fountain of youth and shrunk back to a baby. We are working on finding a solution to that Sir"

"Do you need reinforcements Colonel?" asked Hammond's ever steady voice.

"Er... If Fraiser has ANY idea of how we can deal with this particular problem, we'd be glad for the help. Otherwise, we are fine, the people here are friendly and we are in no danger" Jack reported.

"I will inform Doctor Fraiser of your problem, Colonel. We will dial back in two hours. Hammond out"

* * *

After lunch, Daniel and Teal'c went to the temple to work on the books and writings they could find. Jack did not dare take his eyes from Sam while she was having her nap in the shadow of a large tree in the temple's gardens. He was too afraid she would suddenly shrink to an embryo and disappear inside her shirt. In his mind, silent prayers were grinding, all of them asking for her to stay with him, either as a baby or as a grown woman, at that stage he didn't care which one, he just wanted her to stay alive.

The afternoon went and she was still the same. The SGC contacted them at the agreed time, but Doctor Fraiser had nothing to help on this particular problem, and SG-1 informed the General that there was nothing they could do but wait and see. Sam's friends allowed themselves to relax a little as the evening went on, and they dared hope that the danger was over. They still had no clue on how to help her grow up again but they were confident that she would not suffer from her accidental morning bath, and Daniel began to breath normally again. They decided to go to bed early and return to the ruins the following day, as they didn't have the time to translate all the writings on the walls, and they hoped they would find the answer to Sam's problem there.

The night was warmer down in the valley than it had been up in the mountain. Jack opened his bedroom window in an attempt to get some fresh air during the night, and he left Sam with only her diaper on while he striped down to his boxer and only covered their bodies with the sheet, having removed the heavy blankets from the bed. He was lying on his back, thinking about the events of the day, his anger against Daniel, the fear that had twisted his stomach since the morning, and his worry that they would never find a cure for the little maiden. He loved to have her like that, but he missed the woman. He looked at the baby sleeping peacefully at his side, taking in the details of her perfect little face, how her golden brows curved to her sweet little nose, the long eye lashes, the delicate lips... He would have loved to have the grown up version of that baby lying in the same way at his side. She had still this perfect face that overwhelmed him sometimes just by its beauty, the same curves of her eyebrows over her wonderful eyes... In those eyes, he could loose himself, see so many unsaid things, emotions, twinkles just for him... They had had a couple of rough years after the za'tarc test, where they had tried to forget about the attraction between them, but since he had gone missing on that moon with Maybourne, and she had nearly died in the hands of Nirrti, they had dropped the act and allowed themselves to express some of their emotions and friendship, even flirting again sometimes, which was good. Even if it was far from enough, it felt much better than pretending they were no more than polite colleagues to each other. Of course it was frustrating to feel that powerful attraction to her, and never be allowed to act upon it. It was dangerous to let his fantasies play around her, to imagine things that could never happen, but somehow, his life was easier and happier when he did, than when he had tried to block any thought of her out of his mind. So be it... And right now, he wanted to dream of her, to have her in his bed, as naked as she was now in her baby form and cuddling up with him. He wanted her warm and sweat, kissing him, hot like hell, her hands snaking up his chest, her leg spread over his, her.. oh god... He wanted her... But there she was, just a little, innocent baby, sleeping with a loose piece of fabric around her waist... Jack sighted and decided it was time to sleep.


	5. Three men and a baby5

**Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 5_

Jack was dreaming. He was in bed with a very naked and hot Sam Carter pressed against him. His mouth was tracing its way from the back of her neck to her shoulder, and up again to her mouth, which was warm, soft and welcoming. She was kissing him back, and before he knew it, his tongue swept in to explore and taste her. She moaned softly in his dream, her hand swirling around his back and neck while his was feeling its way to her breast. At that stage, he felt that was the best dream he had ever had and he didn't want to wake up. He was not really sure he was dreaming either, but his mind was in overdrive and he couldn't think straight. He felt like his body had melted into an unique feeling cell, which mission was to taste, scent, and touch. The rest didn't matter, he had no interest in it, and had he still had his mental capacities, he hadn't wanted to use them anyway. This was just too good to risk and break the spell! Although somewhere deep in his subconscious mind he knew it was too good to be a dream, and began to have doubts about that, he had to taste that breast before he died. Because he would die if he woke up before tasting it, he was sure of it. Her body was soft and warm, shivering under his hands.. God he wanted her! As he sucked on her nipple, she moaned loudly and he was now sure it was not a dream. How the hell...?! He was suddenly wide awake and jumped up to find his 2IC naked under him! Feeling his brusque movement, she opened her eyes, frustration and confusion all over her face. Jack struggled with the sheets to leave the bed as fast as he could, like he had burnt himself.

"Gosh! Carter! What the hell..." he blushed furiously.

"... Jack?.." Sam mumbled. Then, suddenly realizing the situation: "Sir!? Oh my god!" she cried, covering herself with the sheets while climbing out from the other side of the bed. A very awkward silence fell in the room as they stared at each other in the faint light of the moon. Jack thought he should say something but no sound would come out of his mouth as it opened and closed like a fish. Sam was staring at him as he stood there in his boxers, his arousal still painfully obvious. She was both confused and embarrassed like she never had been before. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Jack sat slowly and awkwardly back down on the bed.

"Damn... this.. this is embarrassing.." he managed to say, trying to cover his crotch with his arm.

"...Sir.. What happened? I mean...? How...?" Sam tried to understand.

"Er... I'm sorry Carter. I'm really sorry.. I thought... I thought..." he stammered. "Oh god Carter! I was so certain I was dreaming!... I... Oh man! what have I done!?" he said holding his head, too ashamed to look at her.

"Why am I here? And why... naked...?" she asked, still standing warped in the sheets on the other side of the bed.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Jack wondered, casting a glance at her over his shoulder.

"Why, no! I... We came to the planet... walked to a temple... I... I went to drink some water... After that I... I think I fell asleep and... and I woke up here...?! I don't remember anything else!"

"Well, I suppose not" he said at her both outraged and distressed expression. "Come on, sit back down here, I.. I won't touch you, I promise..." he said, handing her his t-shirt before rising to get her backpack where her own clothes had been packed. "That's quite a long story and I don't understand it very well myself..." She gave him his t-shirt back when she found her own, and he put it on as she dressed up. After that, they sat at the head of the bed and he told her what had happened after she drank from the fountain. When he had told her everything, she kept quiet for a moment before she asked:

"But that doesn't explain why I was in your bed... naked...?" she blushed again.

"Carter.." he sighted. "It's warm... There was no need for clothes... And... someone had to take care of y... of that baby..."

"So... You..."

"Teal'c didn't feel comfortable doing it.. And you wouldn't let Daniel feed you, so..."

"So you have been taking care of... me... all that time?"

"Well, yeah... most of the time.." he admitted.

"Thank you Sir, that's sweet" she smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her but he liked that she smiled. He had been afraid she would be shocked or embarrassed when she knew.

"Why.. you're welcome..." he smiled back. Then his smile froze as he realized there was one more thing they had to discuss.

"Look Carter... about what happened... I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you want to press charges, it was way over..." but she cut him off.

"Don't worry Sir, I have no intention to. I mean, I understand. There was no way you could have known I came back to my... adult form... while you slept. Let's just.. forget it OK?" she offered. He kept silent for a while, confused by the situation. Her solution was the best for both of them, logical, convenient. But...

"I don't think I can... Not this time..." he whispered.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"I... how could I forget? Pretend it never happened?... Can you?" he asked with a painful expression on his face. She lowered her eyes. The desire still burning in his was unbearable. Of course not. She could never forget that. It had been hard enough to pretend they didn't have feelings for each other after the za'tarc incident, but now that they literally had tasted the forbidden fruit...

"Sir... We _have_ to..." she tried, as lost as he was. He lowered his head in his hands, his body and heart yearning for her still, his sense of duty too strong to let go. He stood suddenly up and smashed his hand against the wall in anger. Sam jumped.

"You're damned right! We _have to_ pretend, always! And we can never get what we want!" he growled, slamming his fists on the wall before he rested his forehead between them, trying to regain control of himself. He heard the mattress move, and Sam's bare feet on the floor. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder so he lifted his head to look at her. She cupped his clenched jaw to make him turn and face her, then leaning to him, she brushed his lips with hers. He stepped back.

"Carter!?... What... What are you doing?" he said, confused. But her lips followed his and she kept trailing light kisses on them.

"If we have to forget what happened here, then I'd rather have it all... You?" she asked, stopping to look at him. It took a few moments before he registered what she had said.

"Wh... What?" he whispered.

"I'm not sorry about what happened. I also thought I was dreaming, you are often doing that kind of things in my dreams..." she admitted with a blush. "But if what we have done is eligible for court martial, then I'd rather sit in jail thinking about what we have done, than wondering about what we have not. And for the record, I will not report you, because I want this as much as you do" she added while resuming her light kisses. Without realizing it, his lips began to answer hers and her arms snaked themselves around his shoulders.

Jack's last resistance died in an agonizing moan as she took his mouth fully. Oh god! So good, so warm, so soft... Overwhelmed with love and desire, he followed when she backed them to the bed. She dragged him down with her and the kiss turned passionate. His hands were trailing down her body to find the hem of her t-shirt and creep under it. However, as they broke the kiss for air, he cooled down a little and looked at her with concern.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You aren't?" she worried.

"I... My body wants you. My mind wants you... but... my reason says I shouldn't..." he tried to explain.

"Your reason is right, we shouldn't. But we woke up in each other's arms and there was nothing we could do about it. So this is the situation, and from there, if you leave me like this because your reason tells you to, then, I'm at risk of loosing mine"

"Either way, that's what's going to happen to mine. But I'm still your CO..."

"I'm not gonna let it in the room this time Jack. It was too hard" Sam said, determined.

"I know. I don't want to either" he admitted.

"Look, the frat regs are not about having sex or not, they are about feelings, and we are way over that anyway"

"It's not the Air Force I'm worried about. I'm more concerned about how _we_ will deal with it. If we do this, then I will want more, I'm sure. There's no way this can be a once-in-a-lifetime event. And then, I'm afraid the dynamic of the team could be affected... And your career is over the minute someone finds out"

"I agree. But we'll find a way!" she said, her desire for him making her impatient. Feeling her wriggle under him, he smiled at her tenderly, his eyes so full of love that it was nearly painful to see. She wanted to grab his head and kiss him senseless, but he had to make his choice so she was holding back. Slowly, he lowered his head to her lips and kissed her with so much tenderness that she melted like chocolate in the sun. And the more she melted, the more he was deepening the kiss. God! It was even better than the wonderful one they had just exchanged on their way back to the bed.

She felt that she was loosing control, which had never happened to her before, and certainly never from a single kiss! She was not sure if she liked it either, control was the way she went through life, always knowing what would happen next, calculating probabilities, possible outcomes, to help her make the next choice. Now she realized this had followed her even in her intimacy, she had always been in control in bed, taking the initiatives, giving more than she got most of the time. But Jack seemed to be used to be the one in control, and she had no time to collect herself before he made her loose it again with an other move. This was disorienting but very exciting and her body was betraying her as it slowly took fire under his spell. She trusted him completely, which also was new to her and helped her relax, enjoying the artistic ballet of his hands and mouth dancing the most erotic firework her body had ever experienced. He was awaking spots she didn't even know she had, making them vibrate one after the other. His hand was finding its way under her t-shirt again, and, not that he had been thinking about it, but he was agreeably surprised to find her breast free from a bra. This simple fact gave him a jolt, and all of the sudden, he just _had_ to find out more. He lifted her shirt, digging under it with his nose while his mouth was trailing its way to the promised land. When he found it, he sucked greedily, drawing a loud moan from Sam, which went straight to his groin. She was uncertain if she should remove her t-shirt to give him better access, and risk him change the perfect position of his mouth on her nipple, or if she should just enjoy as long as possible. Her fingers in his hair were going frantic as she was drowning in pleasure.

The way she purred his name was nearly enough to send him over edge. Oh Sam! This was even better than he had ever dreamed. He had always known they were meant to be together, but never had he imagined that the moment he touched her he would surf on such delight. He should have known though, the way he had always reacted to her when they inadvertently touched was something he had never had with anyone, he knew she was special, he knew his body was completely tuned to hers. But this... this... Oh Heaven! And still, he wanted more... His mouth left her breast to trail down. She removed her t-shirt as soon as he changed position, and tugged on his to take it away too. Feeling her skin against his was so good! He stopped at the waist of her underwear, taking in the scent of her arousal and wondering if he should take the piece of fabric away now, or wait. His fingers were teasing her, trailing along the edge of the fabric around her upper thigh. It was soaked already, and he groaned when he realized it. He opened his mouth over the fabric, she inhaled sharply in surprise, fighting to keep control over her reaction while he was loosing it in his impatience to taste her. He removed the piece of cloth as fast as he could and buried his face between her legs with passion. She could not refrain a cry as his licking and sucking nearly made her come at once. It was so strong, so good, she had never been that high that fast before and she was afraid to let go. She didn't know what to do with herself, she shivered with spasms, her hands tugging at his hair, his shoulders, pressing him against her while her body was arching up to meet him. A low whine escaped from her and she was so swollen, so ready, but still she was holding back.

"Let go Sam. Come for me" he said against her flesh. There was nothing she could do. She came with a force she never knew her muscles were capable of. Her whole body was pulsing on the wave of her orgasm, stars were dancing back her eye locks and for a moment she was afraid she would pass out. As she was fighting for air, she thought her body would finally calm down, allowing her to regain control, but then, Jack was there again, kissing her softly, positioning himself to enter her as she was still riding the waves of pleasure. He moaned as her body pressed around him, and he started moving, stroking her over sensitive clit. It was too much, and she was about to push him away but soon the pain disappeared to build up to a new orgasm which they rode together.

Panting, he collapsed on her, not willing to leave her yet, he was kissing and licking her neck between two hard breaths. Her hands were trailing in his hair and on his sweaty back, down to his firm ass, cherishing every inch of him.

"Now I can die..." Jack sighted contented.

"Don't you dare!" Sam menaced. "Now that I know what it's like to share your bed, there is no way I'm gonna let you die!"

He chuckled. "You were right you know. Better sit in jail and remember this, than imagining how it could have been. My fantasies were never that good!"

"True enough.. Jack, that was... wow... I don't even know if there is a word for that!? I nearly passed out!"

He lifted his head, settling on his elbow to have a good look at her. "You are amazing you know? I was about to loose my mind down there..." he waved toward her belly. She blushed and sent him one of those smiles that made his heart stop. He leaned to kiss her, then he resumed his place on her shoulder, nuzzling in her neck. The night was turning gray, they still had a couple of hours sleep before it would be time to get up. They sighed in contentment, chatting a little before they decided to try and get some rest.


	6. Three men and a baby6

**Three men and a baby**

 _Chapter 6_

In the morning, Sam woke up from the faint noise of their hosts moving in the house. She had snuggled up to Jack, her head resting on his chest and her limbs all over him just like she had always dreamed of. She didn't dare to move, afraid to wake him up and break the spell before she had enjoyed it to her heart's content. She sighed and closed her eyes again, nuzzling his chest. His arm pressed her back lightly and she knew he was awake but like her, he was enjoying their proximity and didn't want to move. Truth being told, he hadn't slept at all. He was dead tired but didn't dare to let go, afraid that all of it was but a dream and that he would wake up in the morning with a baby Sam, or even worse, all alone in his bed at home.

"Hi you" he said. He felt her smile against his skin before she lifted her head.

"Hi yourself" she said, taking in the sight of the man she loved, abandoned under her. She cupped his unshaven jaw, stroking the short stubble with her thumb and leaning for a kiss. She had meant it to be a light good morning kiss, but it was too short to be satisfying and they just couldn't get enough of each other. He pushed her down on the pillow, and being on the top of her again he let his hands wander on her chest. She was just intoxicating, he couldn't make himself stop. There was a bang at the door.

"Jack! You awake?!" Daniel called from outside.

"Shit!" Jack swore discretely. "Yeah Daniel. Go ahead. Coming soon" They froze until they had heard the guys climbing down the stairs, then Jack sighed with resignation. "We'd better get up..."

"I suppose we should..." Sam admitted. They both knew that if they started another kiss, they would not have the strength to stop themselves. Daniel would come back to see what was taking so long, and this time he would certainly open the door. Then, they would be in big big trouble...

They got up, took a quick wash at the basin servant and dressed up. Before they went through the door, Jack caught Sam in a kiss, a last one before they went out. But even fully clothed, it was a bad idea. His hands were suddenly all over her, pressing her against him and searching a way under the fabric. Regaining her spirits, Sam caught his hands in her own and took them away from her body. He broke the kiss and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said. She just smiled at him and opened the door. He followed, trying to compose himself so the guys would not make him out.

"Sam!" Daniel cried as soon as they entered the living room. He jumped from his chair and rushed to give her a hug. Teal'c rose from the bench where he was sitting.

"It is good to see you back Major Carter" he bowed with a smile.

"Thank you Teal'c, Daniel. It is good to be back too, although I do not remember a thing of what happened. The Colonel explained the big lines to me though. I'm sorry I was so much trouble for you guys"

Sam was introduced to their hosts and they had breakfast, chatting happily. From her place at the end of the bench, Nilina was observing the grown up version of the baby the Colonel had taken so good care of. She was a beautiful woman and it was clear that the three men of her team were very happy to have her back. She had seen the Colonel taking care of her as if she was his own child and she had thought the softness on his face was an expression of his fatherly feelings toward the little girl. Now she saw the same softness and love in his eyes when he looked at her, and she knew that he would have that look for her even if she was old and gray. He loved her deeply, not because she was a beautiful woman or a cute baby, but because she was her. That was rare, even on their heavenly planet, and she felt her emotion rise up to her eyes. She quickly turned back to the kitchen to fetch more bread. To her surprise, the Colonel came after her with an empty pot of the local coffee, looking for more, and he caught the moisture in her eyes. He expressed his concern by resting a hand on her shoulder and sending her an inquiring look. "You OK?" he said. She smiled at him, then she pointed discretely toward Sam, then to his chest, and hooked her index fingers together before she rested both her hands flat on her heart. He blushed lightly and looked down before he locked eyes with her, trying to restrain the smile which wanted to bloom on his lips at the happiness he felt this morning. Somehow, she understood their love was a secret, forbidden perhaps, anyway they didn't want the others to know, so she lifted her index finger to her lips and gave him a knowing smile. The flicker of a smile she had noticed on his face grew to a large smile and he deposited a light kiss on her forehead. She patted his cheek and took the coffee pot from him, sending him back to his friends while she fetched some water.

* * *

With Sam being back to be her own self, SG-1 could finally proceed with their mission. They went to Kitu's house, where they were received by the very surprised woman. She was delighted to see Sam back to her initial form, and after Daniel had tried to explain how she had just turned up to be herself during the night, probably as a combination of her forced bath and of Kitu's treatment afterward, they thought, although they could not be sure. Perhaps she would have come back anyway, there was no way to know but SG-1 was just happy it had happened. Kitu went on to prepare the drink she used to give the villagers for good health and young age, explaining to Daniel how to use it, so he could transmit her instructions to whoever would receive and study the drink on his planet. She also provided them with a flask of the drink and a sample of each of the elements she used to prepare it with. It took a good couple of hours before Daniel was certain he had everything under control, then they returned to Nilina and Uru to fetch their backpacks and say good bye before they took their leave for the long hike back to the gate. During the walk, Daniel was monopolizing Sam, much to Jack's annoyment, but somehow he was wise enough to know it was better that way, especially when he overheard some of Daniel's words...

"So Sam, what happened exactly?" their friend was asking.

"What you mean what happened?" Sam carefully replied.

"Well, you know... Being yourself again!" he precised eagerly. Sam didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"What about it?"

"Oh come on Sam! You were a tiny little baby and all of a sudden you were an adult? In the middle of the night in Jack's room, just like that? Must have been confusing!"

"Er... Yeah, sure. It was..." she answered carefully. "As far as I was concerned, I was still at the temple, sitting against the fountain trying to rest my feet."

"What happened?"

"Happened? What do you expect Daniel?" she asked, feeling annoyed and a little concerned that their friend would suddenly be so nosy. Could he have heard something during the night? "It happened, I woke up, I was confused, the Colonel explained what had happened, end of the story"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure" Daniel said realizing she was getting defensive. "I mean... You just woke up, and you were adult again? You didn't realize anything? Didn't have troubles with your memory, you know, after being a baby for 3 days and all...?" Realizing he was just curious about the process of growing back to an adult body, she relaxed a bit.

"No Daniel" Sam said friendly. "I was just back to my old self, a little confused until the Colonel had explained it all, that's it" Daniel smiled at her, then waved to some kids working in the fields of Ofu. Some of them ran to the village to tell about the return of SG-1. The council was soon trooping toward them with open hands as a sign of welcome, Aku in front with a broad smile on his face as he spotted Sam. The elders invited SG-1 to join them at the council hall. They were all eager to learn about what had happened since Aku had left them. SG-1 could not refuse without being rude, so they followed and Daniel did his best to tell them everything, although they had no good explanation for the miracle of Sam's return. Once again they were invited to share a meal with the villagers. Their salty dish was always kept stewing and ready to eat. Sam was a little reluctant to eat but Aku served her a nice portion and large glass of milk.

"Thanks Aku but I do not like milk so much. Could I get a glass of water instead?" she said.

"You drink milk" Aku insisted. "If not drink milk, Sam very thirsty again. Water no good"

To her surprise, Sam realized she had been the only one to not drink her glass of milk when they had arrived on the planet, which obviously explained why she had been the only one to be so thirsty on their way to Eniki! That glass of milk had cost them dear! And yet... Had she drunk it, some wonderful things would not have happened.. At her side, Jack was obstinately keeping his eyes on his plate but she could see he was trying not to laugh.

After the meal, SG-1 was eager to get home so they politely declined the invitation to stay for the night. The whole village accompanied them to the gate to see the powerful kawoosh in the ring, and the fascinating disappearance of their friends through the blue pool, before they would return to their peaceful way of life.

* * *

"Welcome home SG-1. It's good to see you well Major. Report to the infirmary, debriefing in two hours" General Hammond greeted them while they were handing their weapons to the SF's. Janet was overwhelmed to see Sam entering the infirmary. They had all been very concerned to hear what had happened to her, and after a welcome hug, Janet started a full scanning test to check that everything was OK with her friend. The guys were cleared long before her and although Jack wanted to stay with her, Janet chased him out until the tests were complete. He came back 15 minutes later with a tray of food, which he shared with Sam while they were waiting for the results of the tests. Soon, Janet was back with her folder, rolling her eyes as she spotted Jack, but she said nothing.

"Sam, your results are all good, you will just need a cure of calcium for 2 weeks. I suppose this "regrowing" of your body took its toll, but that's a little price to pay considering the whole episode" she said, producing a pill bottle from her gown pocket. "I would recommend a couple of days rest, just to be sure"

"What? But Janet! I'm fine! And I have so much to do!"

"You can work in your lab, but no mission in the field for you until next week" the doctor insisted with a pointed look at the Colonel.

"Alright Doc" he said. "I think we could all do with some down time anyway"

"Are you planning to go fishing Sir?" Sam teased.

"Ack no... The weather forecast for Northern Minnesota is awful for the whole next weeks. Days of uninterrupted rain... not my cup of tea. I think I'll just bury myself under a big pile of leaves and experience with hibernation for the weekend. I've had pretty short nights back on that planet..." he teased back with a knowing smile. Janet was silently observing the interaction. Then, he left to inform Hammond of the doctor's recommendations.

"The Colonel took care of you while you were a baby?" Janet asked, surprised. "I would have thought Daniel would have done that"

"Looks like I didn't let him..." Sam chuckled. "And the Colonel has experience as a father, which none of the others have" Sam explained.

"Teal'c?"

"Er... as I understood, Jaffas are very old-fashioned, males do not interfere with females' duties and vice versa. So basically, he has no clue either!"

"Then you were lucky the Colonel took the job. I would think he is a very good father" Janet admitted.

"Yes he is. Daniel told me everything. It's a shame he had to loose Charlie. He should have many children" Sam said bitterly.

"He still has his chances" her friend stated cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Sam jolted. Janet sent her a knowing smile, nearly rolling eyes at her.

"Come on Sam. It's not too late. Yet"

"Of course not. He is not old... But he does not have... er... At least I don't think he is seeing anyone so..." she stammered.

Janet shook her head and turned to leave. As she reached her office door, she changed her mind and turned to face Sam.

"You know what? Why don't you go help him with his pile of leaves? I'm sure he could use a hand"

"What?! Janet?!" Sam blushed furiously. Her friend walked back to her, resting a hand on her arm.

"Come on Sam. I don't even need the heart monitors to know that your heart, and his, beat faster when you are in the same room. Although the monitors confirm it"

"What?" said Sam shocked.

"Oh yeah. Don't you worry, I don't think anyone has noticed. At least not the monitors part. But don't lie to me. You have both spent enough time in this room and I'm not blind. Now go. Sort this out" she said, chasing her friend out of the infirmary.

* * *

Sam did not follow the doc's orders. She went to her lab to check her mail, then she went to the biochemistry labs where the water sample had been taken for analysis.

"I recommend that the water samples'd be tested against tritonine. I believe we would find similarities between the two, since they have similar proprieties" she said.

"I haven't thought about that Major Carter. We will test it at once!" Dr Lee answered. At the same time, Daniel came in.

"Hi. These are the printed version of the instructions from Kitu, the temple's guardian" he said, handing the pages to the scientist. "Hey Sam! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the infirmary?"

"Janet released me about half an hour ago. I came down here to suggest we compare the water with our synthesized tritonine. I believe would could find some interesting things"

"Good idea! But we have a debriefing in five minutes. Let's go!"

As they arrived in the briefing room, they nearly bumped into Teal'c, who was standing at the door, effectively blocking the way. Noticing them, he slowly moved aside to let them in, and both Daniel and Sam followed his glance down the table. At his usual place sat Jack, arms folded on the table, his head resting on them. The rest of his team walked carefully up to him.

"Jack?" Daniel called softly. But the Colonel didn't even flinch.

"He is asleep!" Sam deduced, astonished. In seven years, she had never seen her CO sleeping at the briefing table. "He must have arrived early and fallen asleep while waiting for us. He mentioned being tired when he left the infirmary"

General Hammond came in from the control room at that moment and took the scene in. Colonel O'Neill collapsed on the briefing table, his team standing awkwardly around him.

"What happened here?" he wanted to know. Daniel volunteered to fill him in:

"Er... I think Jack fell asleep, General ..."

"Asleep?" Hammond was concerned. His 2IC could be rude and irreverent, but never would he have slept on the briefing table! The General walked up to him and shook his shoulder softly. "Jack? Are you OK?"

The Colonel jumped and looked around, clearly confused. "What?"

"Jack, I believe you fell asleep! Should we report the debriefing?" the General asked, concerned.

"Er... no.. no, I'm fine. Sorry General" Jack said, regaining his senses. He was actually embarrassed, he had never meant to be disrespectful. It was just that he was so tired... As Daniel started the debriefing, Jack stood up to help himself with a cup of coffee. It help to walk around, so he also served his team. He sat down again and, burning himself, he drank half of his cup before even trying to concentrate on what Daniel was saying. Damn... He was still at the part when they had this meal in the first village! That debriefing would take hours! He could feel his head waver already, and fought to keep it up. He sat straighter, and rested his head against the chair. That way it would not fall on the table again. Absentmindedly, he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, and supported his head with his hand. Daniel was speaking about the walk to Eniki. Long walk. Tired.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Jack jumped at the General's stern voice and nearly fell from his chair. He had fallen asleep again! "Colonel, I believe you need rest more than we need to finish this debriefing. If there isn't anything urgent we have to discuss, I recommend that you all take the next couple of days free. We will debrief on Thursday at 0900 hours"

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir" Jack answered sheepishly. He hated that his body had betrayed him like that! He felt old.

"I don't think you should drive Jack. I'll take you home" Daniel offered.

"Thanks Daniel, I'll be fine"

"You sure?" Daniel insisted. "I mean it you know. You shouldn't drive! What if you fall asleep on the way?"

"Well, you have a point I s'pose" admitted Jack before he surrendered. He followed his friend to the locker room to change before they left the mountain.

* * *

Jack was enjoying the comfort of his bed, listening to the rain pouring on the roof while he was warm and dry under his quilt, knowing his fridge was full and that he didn't need to go out for the next few days. On the way home, Daniel had stopped to get some groceries for himself and Jack had taken the opportunity to buy all the groceries he needed, together with a bag of take away Mexican food for dinner. Then, he had just collapsed in bed early for a good night of uninterrupted sleep. Now he was thinking of his night with Sam and his body reacted immediately. God he had never desired anyone like that! He missed her. But he also missed the little maiden she had been. He missed her baby laughter, the smell of her baby skin, especially the one on the top of her head, which smelled like freshly baked bread... He missed her little hands griping his fingers to try and stand on her feet, their little ritual when he changed her. The joy showing with her whole body when they played. He really missed her. He had loved to be a father again for a few days... Sighing, he bottled the emotion away and stood up, heading for the shower.

It was late already. He could barely believe it. He always woke up early, even when he had only had a few hours of sleep. He had definitely been tired... Or he was getting old. Anyway, he decided to make himself a brunch. While the coffee was brewing, he found a pan and set it to warm up on the stove with the bacon while he whipped eggs for an omelet. A big, fat omelet with four eggs and bacon! He was hungry after all... He added a sliced tomato on his plate and a glass of milk on the table before he sat down to enjoy his meal while contemplating the rain on the window. He reflected that he was glad they seldom had that kind of weather when they were off-world. Rain was the worst he could think of, nothing could stop it from reaching down to your skin if you had to stay long enough under it.

After his brunch, he dragged on with some chores and baked a cake before he settled in the sofa for a relaxing afternoon in front of the TV. He loved the feeling of having accomplished all he had to do, and to have earned a lazy evening to do whatever he pleased. Cuddling under a plaid with a satisfied sigh after eating a slice of cake, he started a DVD with a western he had already seen, which would allow him to take a nap if he felt for it.

* * *

The film had been over for an hour and the empty TV screen was the only light in the living room. The autumn night had fallen early and Jack was deep asleep on the sofa. At the sound of the door bell, he jerked awake, confused in the dark of the house. Someone knocked at the door. He extracted himself from the sofa and the plaid, switched on some lights and stumbled his way to the front door. Dazzled, his head still filled with sleep, he opened and stood a moment there before he registered what he was seeing.

"Hi Sir. Am I waking you up?" she said.

"Mmm... Sort of.." he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"I... er... Is this a good time?" she hesitated.

"What? Er... oh yeah, yeah, come in..." he invited. She entered and stood there, a little awkward, not really sure if she was welcome. He looked like he was barely awake, not having recovered his senses yet.

"Coffee?" he offered, obviously needing one himself.

"Sure" she said, following him to the kitchen.

He grabbed the carafe from the coffee machine and held it under the tap while water was flowing. He was feeling so tired still, he rested his head against the cupboard over the sink and closed his eyes. Somehow, he registered Sam's presence behind him and let her take the carafe from him while she turned off the tap.

"Look, maybe coffee is not such a good idea. You should go to bed instead" she offered.

"Why, no... I'm really glad you came, it's just... My head won't clear up" he protested.

Her hand cupped his jaw. He kissed her forehead and cuddled up with her, burying his nose in her neck, and with a sigh he closed his eyes in relief. Oh yeah, here was the best place in the world! She smiled in his hair and returned the hug. She loved the teddy bear in him at this very moment!

"You were serious when you mentioned a pile of leaves I see" she teased.

"Oh yeah... Want to share?" he mumbled from her neck.

"Actually.. it was kind of the idea..." she admitted. She could feel him smile against her skin and his arms drew her a little closer.

"Clever girl... You know where the good stuff is, don't you?"

"Yeah... Is this chocolate cake on your table?"

"Cake?! You want cake?" he pulled away, playing insulted.

"Hey, you don't think I would stay if you don't feed me, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Then, he softened, leaned to her and said against her lips

"Yeah sure... you'll need the energy..."

"I see we understand each other" she posed, taking his mouth hungrily. As a moan escaped from his throat, he felt his legs turn to jello and reached for the kitchen bench to stabilize himself. God! This woman had such an effect on him! Obviously, hibernation could be even more appealing than he first had thought.

* * *

 **The end.**

 _I hope you liked it! Thanks for the nice reviews and support._


End file.
